The Surprise
by GracieSnow
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione's in complete shock, and Malfoy's in for a surprise.


A/N: This was just a short little thing I wrote a few months ago, and decided to post. I've always been a sucker for cute little snippets. And as always, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The world seemed to slow when she arrived at the office, on a seemingly ordinary cold Wednesday in November. But it was anything other than ordinary. Since 9 pm last night, nothing would ever be normal again. The hours had blurred together, moving rapidly as Hermione tried to process the new information she'd uncovered and then… suddenly, her body had gone to work before her mind had caught up.

She put her bag down on the chair and took off her coat. Took a deep breath. Nothing was helping the constriction in her chest. The way her heart thrummed slowly, and throat felt strained.

Flicking a glance out her office door, she saw him. Draco Malfoy.

Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. She needed to speak. Needed the relief that telling him would give her. But it was still there—the feeling like a hand was clamped over her mouth, daring her not to speak.

As if he could feel her watching him, he turned around, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away, and bit back tears.

Instantly, he was in her office, closing the door. Glancing around, he stiffly walked over to her. She collapsed in the chair.

"Hermione?" He looked as awkward as she was sure he felt. She blew out a breath and rested her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He furrowed his brows.

"I…" she bit her lip, "I wasn't going to call you in now. It's too early in the day."

"For what?" A slow, cocky grin spread on his face and he nodded. "Oh, can't wait, can you? I thought we promised we wouldn't at work anymore. But, if you insist…"

She was so shocked she burst out laughing. So delirious from the weight of her fear, his misunderstanding was just about the funniest thing she could think of.

"No, Malfoy, no," she tried to catch her breath, having been reduced to giggles, "that's not it."

"Well?" He frowned, crossing his arms. Standing tall and proud, she regarded him and sighed.

"I wanted to ask you. I know we promised it was a one time thing, and then it became a few week thing… And now its been a few month thing."

"And?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And I need to know what we are."

"I thought you were fine with what's been going on. Why the sudden change?" His face guarded, he looked down at some papers on her desk.

"Just answer the question."

"Well… You were at my place the other night. Should be obvious." He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's not."

"If you've got a problem with the way things have been, then you should've said something."

"I am now," she bit back a snarl, feeling her temper rise at his evasiveness. "Could you just answer the damn question?!"

"Well. I suppose we see each other."

"Are we _seeing_ each other?"

He looked more reserved and anxious than she'd anticipated. He looked like he was teetering, debating what to say to her. "Is that what you want?"

"Tell me what _you_ want!" She yelled, at her wits end, hoping to break through to him. Watching color rise in his neck, he whirled on her.

"Yes, that's what I want!" He snarled back, "Damnit. There. But you knew that already! And if that's too much for you, well then bloody well say it and let's be done."

She sucked in a deep breath. Leaning back in her seat, she finally relaxed. "No, that's not what I want."

He gave her the side eye, "Well, Miss Granger, what do you want? Because you've been the one putting the breaks on whatever this is," he gestured between them, "and now it seems you're all confused."

"Yeah, I'm bloody well confused," she shot back, and fished her wand out of her bag. "Because of this!"

Performing a quick charm, one that'd been taught to every witch around puberty, showing him what had sent her into such a pandemonium last night and this morning. Confirming their new reality.

She was pregnant.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for his dismay and anger. Waiting for him to shout, curse, or storm out. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes.

He was smiling. A smile she'd never seen before, one of giddy joy that made her smile too.

"Hermione, are you serious?"

She nodded, nervous anxiety and happiness cumulating into tears spilling down her cheeks. He gathered her into his arms, pulling her close, kissing her head.

"Are you mad?" She whispered.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing. This is the best news you could've given me."

"But I know it was an accident, I mean, I don't actually know how this happened—"

He kissed her, and her world of fears melted away.

"What will we tell everyone? What about my friends—your parents?"

He shook his head, "We tell them the truth. I can handle my parents—and we'll tell Potter and the lot together."

She let out a giddy laugh. "Oh god. Ron's going to be devastated. He's still sending me flowers, hoping I'll take him back."

Draco grinned wickedly. "Let me be the one to tell the weasel. It'd make my year."

"Go easy on him," she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"And of course, we'll have plenty of time to talk about the name. But like any proper Malfoy, it should be astronomical. I'm thinking Scorpius if it's a boy."

She swotted his arse as he made his way to the door. "It's way too soon to be discussing names. But obviously, that just won't do. If anything—the baby's name should be sentimental."

"Hermione, Hermione," he chided, leaning in for a kiss, tipping her chin back. "Surely you don't understand. All Malfoys have names related to constellations or stars. And you know me—I always get what I want."

She pursed her lips, and smirked wickedly. "I see how it is. Just you wait, Malfoy. And don't forget—I always get what I want."

* * *

Nine months later, Sirius Malfoy came into the world, with a powerful set of lungs and two hopelessly in love parents.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated, and I have another story I'm working on, so stay tuned! I'll start posting it soon.


End file.
